ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Cargo bay
A cargo bay or cargo hold was a general purpose storage facility aboard shuttles, starships and starbases. Starfleet Constitution-class In 2266, the starship beamed down cargo supplies to the Tantalus V penal colony. ( ) In 2267, the USS Enterprise was en route to Makus III with a cargo of medical supplies. ( ) While cargo bay is the designation for goods to be delivered to another starship, a starbase, or colony, ship stores is the designation for crew supplies storage. , , and mentioned ship stores.}} The USS Enterprise s 2271 refit had one large cavernous cargo bay, in the ship's secondary hull, that could be flown into directly from space by shuttlecraft and cargo management units carrying cargo containers. ( ) This cargo bay had three levels: * top level – shuttlecraft flight deck, CMU stations; * mid level – cargo bays, shuttlecraft elevator, shuttlecraft hangar deck, lifeboats; * low level – cargo bays Galaxy-class Cargo bays are often equipped with large transporters to assist in the moving of cargo containers. However, aboard starships, cargo bays located in the stardrive section did not have transporters. In that situation, cargo was directed into the bay by a transporter chief operating in a transporter room. ( ) Cargo bays have been used in a variety of ways other than typical storage, including triage centers, brigs, and stasis unit facilities. Cargo Bay 4 aboard the was located close to the outside of the ship and could be decompressed easily by blowing the cargo bay hatch. ( ) Intrepid-class The had several bays with the designation "Cargo Bay 2". One had variable environmental controls and was designed for organic storage. It was converted to a hydroponics bay by Kes in 2371 in order to allow for the growth of foods for consumption. Another was located on Deck 4 and suffered a massive hull breach when a Kazon shuttle intentionally collided into it in 2372. In 2374, the Borg assimilated a third "Cargo Bay 2" during an alliance with Voyager. After the alliance, four Borg alcoves remained in the bay and it went back to normal cargo storage. This "Cargo Bay 2", however, was located on Deck 8. ( ) by Neelix, who proposed the installation of holoemitters to convert the room into a third holodeck; this is assumed to be a different cargo bay than Seven of Nine's, as she would likely object to the conversion of what is essentially her quarters into a public recreation area. The shifting location of Cargo Bay 2 was never explained in dialogue and has never been directly addressed by any member of the production staff. It is presumably simply a mistake made by the writers of those individual scripts, who did not keep up with the location of that particular cargo bay. Alternatively, Voyager was stated several times in the early seasons to have three cargo bays, three transporter rooms, and three holodecks; early drafts of the scripts in question may have referenced the supposed third cargo bay, only to have the reference number corrected in later drafts without also making the location consistent. In any case, the location is most definitively established in , which depicts from outside the ship the decompression of cargo bay 2, whose external door is located on what appears to be Deck 7 or Deck 8, on the edge of the saucer section.|Indeed, the confusion of exactly how many cargo bays the has is only complicated by comparing the physical filming model with examples from dialogue. In , Janeway clearly says to The Doctor that he has a clear path to "both" cargo bays. Yet, close analysis of the filming model clearly shows a total of three hatches like the one seen in – one on each side of the saucer rim, and a third at the forward tip just below the auxiliary deflector.|According to the VOY Season 2 DVD trivia text version of , the Voyager had two cargo bays located on the decks 4 and 10.}} The USS Voyager had two cargo bays, one on Deck 4 (Cargo Bay 1) and one on Deck 8. Cargo Bay 2 was in section four, and was used for the storage of spare components and surplus materials. ( ) Voyager s maximum cargo capacity was 35,750 metric tonnes. At one point in 2377, two deuterium tanks were beamed out of Cargo Bay 2. ( ) Deep Space 9 In 2369 Jake Sisko was late for dinner with his father. The computer located him in Cargo Bay 14 where he was tutoring Nog in reading. ( ) Nog and Jake Sisko met a Lissepian captain in Cargo Bay 9 in 2369 to barter some Cardassian yamok sauce for self-sealing stem bolts. ( ) Constable Odo told Commander Sisko and Chief O'Brien to take Crossover bridge 1 which would lead them into the cargo bay and Docking port 4. ( ) After Keiko O'Brien's school was destroyed by a bomb, Commander Sisko granted her permission to resume teaching her students in a cargo bay. ( ) When Nog requested a recommendation from Commander Sisko to enter Starfleet Academy, Sisko decided to test Nog's seriousness by asking him to inventory the contents of Cargo Bay 4. Nog completed the task in a mere five hours, and found items that had been overlooked in the previous inventory. ( ) Miles O'Brien used one of Deep Space 9's cargo bays to install a dart board in 2371. ( ) Other ships In 2369, someone broke into the cargo bay of the Kobliad transport ship Reyab when it docked at Deep Space 9, to steal a computer chip with a map of the Humanoid brain. ( ) Under the influence of the Saltah'na, Major Kira Nerys asked Constable Odo to slip through the security system of a Valerian transport and into their cargo bay to check if their shipment included dolamide. ( ) Background The live-action portion of the cargo deck in The Motion Picture was built on Paramount Stage 18 and cost US$52,000. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 95) The set was made by using elements that art director Joe Jennings had designed and constructed for the office of Japanese admiral Nogura, during pre-production on the ultimately abandoned series Star Trek: Phase II. "I don't know exactly what he was going to do with them, but he'd built these sections they'd ended up storing," commented The Motion Picture s production designer, Harold Michelson. "I can't stand to waste, so I used them in the cargo hold, and that's why the cargo hold is sort of Japanese-y." (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 2, Issue 8, p. 99) This set was later added to via the use of matte paintings, making it seem even larger than the set had been. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, interior color photographs) According to the VOY Season 2 DVD trivia text version of , the Enterprise-D had three cargo bays located on Decks 2, 38, and 39 External link * de:Frachtraum fr:Salle de chargement Category:Starship sections Category:Station sections